Johnathan Wonga
"Oh excuse me. Nervous stomach you know how things get."-Johnathan Wonga regarding his bad gas to two of his cohorts. Johnathan Wonga more commonly referred to as John Wonga is a caporeigme in the Harvey Boys Gang, and formerly worked as an MP in Downing Steet with his siblings George and Margret. Biography John was the second child to be born in the Wonga Family in 1963 after his elder brother Reupert in 1960. He unlike his other siblings has a very distinctive Welsh accent for some unknown reason but many believe it because his mother had an affair with a Welsh farmer who used to sell the family potatos. John unlike his other siblings was not very good in school, and was a trouble maker getting into sevearl fights with fellow students. As one of the oldest siblings, John often protected his younger siblings mainly his younger brother Gabe from bullies and gang members. When John was in his early 20's, he fell in with the O'Brady Gang serving as an enforcer for them. He also did work as a hitman and debt collector on some rare occassions. In 1991, when John was 28 years old, he married a currently unnamed wife, and later had two daughters with her. His marriage is what promoted John to cut his ties with the O'Brady Gang. Despite coming off as a loving and faithful husband, John is actually unfaithful and has sevearl affairs behind his wife's back with his secretairy and an unnamed woman who works on his cousin's farm. In the mid 2000's, John was made an MP by his brother George who had recently become prime minister of Great Britian so he that would be able to assit his brother and sister Margret in keeping control of London. The public soon began to distrust the trio when tales of their corruption began to come out which was actually all cudosty of their brother Reupert. John's former role in the O'Brady Gang was also well known to the public which made the trio seem even more untrustworthy to them. The rumours got so bad that at one point the trio all had to barcade themselves in George's office. John along with George and Margret all stepped down from their roles in the government to avoid a scandal. In 2009, John at George's suggestion re-entered the criminal underworld by joining up with the Harvey Boys Gang serving as a trusted bodyguard. John along with Margret and George were all soon promoted to the rank of caporeigme in the Harvey Boys Gang. As a caporeigme, John controls all of the gang's assets in Kensington as well as their assets in King's Cross. He protects these assets with the use of his deadly enforcer only known by the public as Mr Big. These Days These days, John is still running his businesses as normal, and is currently assiting his brother George in his plot to completely take over London once and for all. John has helped out by having sevearl members of the LUCS brutally murdered by Mr Big. John is currently in conflict with his former employers the O'Brady Gang who think he deliberately joined up with the Harvey Boys just to spite them. He along with the rest of his reigme are trying to reason things out with the O'Brady's by arranging an offer of peace. John's main issue is with Matthew McGuire an annoying but high ranking lieutenant in the gang after he accidentally spilt a beer on Matthew's motorbike. Worried about a possible gang war, John has suggested to his boss Louis Harvey that the gang should go to the matdresses but Harvey refused claiming the O'Brady's are a second rate gang. John has also patched things up with Reupert, but secretly still hates him after he caught Reupert stealing his tin of Roses. As of June 2019, John has had his men steal a tomato ketchup van belonging to the O'Brady Gang in a move that many believe to be the first strike in an inevitabely long and drawn out gang war. Family John is the second to oldest child in his family, and is very proud in letting his siblings know about that. John is far more close to his siblings than his elder brother Reupert is who frequently wants nothing to do with them. John often protected Gabe from bullies when he was younger. John is the only member of his family to be married but frequently cheats on his wife with other women. He also has two daughters who have familes of their own, and has sevearl unnamed grandchildren. Personality and traits John is very cocky, witty, and often tells very crude jokes even during very important confronances with very rich and powerful uptight people. He is also far more ruthless than George and Margret when it comes to running his reigme. John is typically very happy go lucky but according to Sanjay Patterson who is George's right-hand man, and possible lover John has a horrid temper, and frequently shouts angrily at his men when they fail their job. Many of his men believe that John takes his job way too seriously while others including his right-hand man Harris believe that a leader should be ruthless as it makes all other gangs to not want to mess with them. John is no way near as intelligent as his other siblings having never really attended school as a child preferring to get into fights, and break into houses. Like the rest of his siblings with the exception of Reupert, John suffers from irritable bowel syndrome, and frequently farts loudly durng meetings and interviews. Unlike his other siblings, John is not embarrased whatsoever by this, and instead laughs hysterically whenever it happens. John despite his numerous affairs is a very loving and committing husband, and has been stated by Reupert that John's wife knows absoutley nothing about his affairs but she does wonder where he goes every thursday and sunday afternoon. John also despite his temper cares for all his men, and always buys the best food and drink for them. John is also far more loyal to the Harvey Boys Gang than George and Margret are, as his whole reason for suggesting the gang go to the matdresses was due to his fear of a possible gang war which could serverly cripple the gang, and ruin George's plans. Quotes: *"Oh excuse me. Nervous stomach you know how things get."-Johnathan Wonga regarding his bad gas to two of his cohorts. *"Oh there I go!" John after letting one go during a meeting with his siblings. *"I love this you know? I got my wife all week, and then on Thursday afternoons I'm humping the secretary, and then on sundays, it's my cousin's friend who works on his farm."-John explaining his affairs to Reupert. *"One day everyone will fear the name of the Wonga Family."-John during a meeting with George and Margret. Trivia *John has a very strong Welsh accent, and the reason for this is rumoured to be from an affair his mother had with a farmer who used to sell the Wonga family potatos. *This rumour was further helped by the fact that the farmer was mysteriouly killed not long after. Possibly by John's vengeful father. *He prefers for people to call him John not Johnathan. *Interestingly, despite his very heavy Welsh accent, John does not know any Welsh. *John is a video game addict in his spare time, and mainly plays Grand Theft Auto V and Call Of Duty: Black Ops IV. *John hates the fact that George's favourite game is Fortnite. *He appears to get somesort of werid satisfaction after telling people about his numerous affairs. *John is righthanded. *He also always wears odd socks. Gallery The .jpg|John in 2019 Sup bois.jpg|John hanging out with George and Margret We looke peel.png|John's right-hand man Harris Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:British Category:Welsh Category:Criminals Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Capos Category:Harvey Boys Gang Category:London Underground Crime Syndicate Category:Family Man Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:Security Gaurds Category:Brother of a Villian